Make New Friends but Keep Discord (HTForever333 Version)
Roles Starring *Discord *Rainbow Dash *Fuzzy Appearances *Rarity *Shadow Lavender *Axl *Shakey Hooves *Toughy *Pizza Pizzaz *Tough Tirek *Toughy *Shakey Hooves *TipperHooves *Greg Silverhooves Plot At Rainbow Dash's house, Rainbow and Discord enjoy an afternoon of tea and funny stories. Rainbow Dash looks forward to introducing him to her new friend Fuzzy—the mention of whom Discord becomes visibly bothered by—as well as the upcoming Grand Galloping Gala. When she mentions the Gala, Discord assumes that she is inviting him as her plus-one, but Rainbow Dash says she already invited Fuzzy. Discord is upset by this news, having not received a ticket to the Gala himself, but he plays it off as he leaves the cottage. Discord goes to the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom castle looking for Twilight Sparkle—frightening Spike in the process—but learns that she's away in Canterlot. At Carousel Boutique, Discord learns that Rarity is going to the Gala with a pony named Shadow Lavender. Down the street, he notices Rainbow Dash walking with Fuzzy and goes to introduce himself. Jealous of Rainbow Dash's new friend, he quickly excuses himself to leave. In another, bizarre dimension, Discord returns home to keep himself occupied as he vents his frustrations. Outside, a hapless mailpony floats through with a delivery for Discord: a ticket to the Gala that arrived late because the mailpony got lost along the way. Discord is thrilled that he was invited to the Gala after all and wonders who to bring as his guest. As the Gala gets underway, the sound of a trumpet announces the arrival of Discord and his guest: a green, slimy creature called the Smooze. Its appearance—and appetite for shiny objects—startles several of the other Gala guests. Fluttershy pulls Discord aside and warns him to keep the Smooze under control. Seeing Rainbow Dash and Fuzzy at a ballroom table, Discord interrupts their conversation in an attempt to irritate Fuzzy, but his attempt fails due to his sarcastic demeanor. So focused on making Rainbow Dash jealous, Discord is unable to keep the Smooze from causing havoc around the Gala; as it eats jewels off of Rarity and other guests' dresses, the Smooze slowly grows in size. Discord eventually ditches the Smooze by locking it inside a room, unaware that the room holds a large collection of jewels and shiny valuables. Discord continues trying to get Rainbow Dash's attention by doing a stand-up comedy routine, but it is poorly received. Before long, the Smooze, now of immense size, escapes the room he was locked in and covers the Gala floor in slime. The other guests break into a panic, and the unicorns are unable to bring the situation under control with their magic. Fuzzy reasons that the Smooze's "senses are agitated" and manages to calm him down with soft vocalizing. The Smooze releases the ponies from its slime, and the ponies cheer for Fuzzy. Fed up, Discord rips open a portal to another dimension, intending to banish Fuzzy there, but Rainbow Dash angrily tells him to stop. Discord accuses Rainbow Dash of abandoning him in favor of Fuzzy, but Rainbow Dash argues that just because she didn't invite him to the Gala doesn't mean they aren't friends and that one can have different friends for different reasons. Discord takes this lesson to heart, returning the Smooze to normal size and apologizing to Fuzzy for his actions. As the Gala gets back to normal, Discord also apologizes to the Smooze for ignoring it all evening, and Axl invites the Smooze to dance. Discord apologizes again for the almost ruined Gala, but Rainbow Dash is in good spirits. She joyfully leads Discord onto the dance floor and says the night is still young. Trivia Other duos at the Gala included; *Rarity and Shadow Lavender *Shakey Hooves and Toughy *Tough Tirek and Pizza Pizzaz *Fluttershy and Mr Fix it *Tipperhooves and Greg Category:Fan Version Episodes Category:HTForever333's Stories